1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic apparatus such as personal computers of the lap-top type and, more particularly, an electronic apparatus provided with a detachable unit such as a hard disk drive (which will be hereinafter referred to as HDD) unit and a battery pack, which are detachably set in a housing of the apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a plurality of portable electronic apparatuses such as personal computers of book-type and lap-top types are on the market. Some of them have come to have such an arrangement that allows a 2.5-inch HDD to be set in them as an external memory unit with high speed and large capacity. The HDD is housed in a rectangular metal case and put on the market as an HDD pack. When this HDD pack is set in and connected to the computer, the memory capacity of the computer can be increased to a great extent.
Conventionally, the housing of the computer comprises a storing portion for storing the HDD pack. The HDD pack can be fixed at a certain position in the housing by storing the HDD in the storing portion and fixing it by means of screws which are into the HDD pack through the bottom of the housing.
When the HDD pack is fixed to the housing by using screws, however, it must be removed from the housing by using a tool such as the driver. Thus, the removing and attaching operations should be performed by using a tool in the every time when the HDD pack is exchanged with a new one with a greater capacity, the HDD pack is to be detached from the computer housing to make the computer itself so light as to more easily carry it, and the media in it are to be used for other computers.
This makes it troublesome to set and detach the HDD pack in and from the computer housing and the setting and detaching of the HDD pack relative to the computer housing need time and labor. This trouble is caused in the case of other detachable parts such as a battery pack as well as in the case of the HDD pack.